User blog:Carlos Mateus Araujo de Carvalho/Mayron Legenrok vs Goku(Ultra Instinct)
SummaryEdit Left Side chooses Mayron Legenrok Right side chooses Goku No Research Just Bloodshed GO Loading... Done Pre-FightEdit In a beautiful morning, Goku is flying to find a place to train to get stronger, when suddenly, he finds Beerus and Whis, which explains that Zen-Oh tried to erase being unknown, but neither was able to account for that being possess Invulnerability and immunity absolute, but this being used these powers even if he did not have them, and this being neither had the intensity and custom of demonstrating any physical attitude or ability against Zen-Oh, and he ended up going away spontaneously and lucidly, which left Goku completely who decided to go there to meet him. When Goku, Beerus and Whis arrive and finally find him, he is lying on a grassy lawn, and Goku begins to talk to him, who explains that his name is Mayron Legenrok. So Goku asks him if he wants to fight him, and Mayron accepts. In an empty desert, the two are ready to fight. Before the fight begins, Mayron asks that he activate Ultra Instinct because he has constancy of demonstrating something special, and he forces to use all his maximum power to the extreme, and goku is completely shocked and ends up accepting to find out more about it soon. Fight Edit Goku starts to attack him, and with his absolute speed he begins to punch and kick Mayron on all sides of his body with all his strength for countless hours, as if Mayron were a crumpled gum, but nothing worked. Mayron tries to punch him, but his punch crosses intangibly into Goku's body, and instinctively transparent intangibility effects appear, and Mayron picks up these effects and loops them like a circle, and uses a mini-ventildor that does not have a drop of power, and causes those effects along with Goku to become dust. Mayron uses his omnipotent light to bring Goku to life to continue the fight. And Goku uses Mastered Ultra Instinct and continues the fight, and ends up using blowing blow that ends up crossing the body of the Mayron intangibly because of his immunity, and Goku begins to punch and kicks him all over the body, and uses his Kamehameha with full power and maximum, with all power and strength to the maximum and extreme for countless hours, just like the first time, but nothing has done a bit of damage to Mayron. Goku's hands and body are completely exasperated and bruised only to show too much excess to be fighting too much because Goku is too vulnerable to countless things in life. And Mayron throws a normal pebble without power in the Goku, which eventually turned to dust due to the effects of the physiology of Nonsense in which Mayron possesses (which justifies the true logic to have defeated Goku with the Ultra Instinct-Sign- with the fan without power). Mayron: It was a great fight, old man with hair of black bananas shivering. I owe you, Grandpa of Saysons! K.O! Conclusion Mayron again uses his omnipotent light to resuscitate Goku, who ends up thanking him for the fight. The two say goodbye, and Mayron returns to work in the United States Armed Forces. The Winner is Mayron Legenrok! Category:Blog posts Category:What If Battles Category:OC vs Dragon Ball fights Category:Male vs Male Battles Category:Carlos Mateus Araujo de Carvalho Category:Completed Battles Category:Joke Fights